


Sherstrade I

by NessaroseEast



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sherstrade, some cuddles after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherstrade because there isn't enough of it and I felt I needed to contribute somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pwp. I wrote this last night and didn't finish till midnight, and I needed to sleep because I had school this morning so I didn't post. Also, I was sorta embarrassed about this. I can read porn, it's just weird to write it. But I learned how to write it from the masters, so I hope you like it.

Lestrade rubbed calloused fingers against Sherlock’s cock making him groan and throw his head back. He nipped Sherlock’s neck and shifted to straddle him.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, Sherlock,” Lestrade mumbled into his ear. Sherlock moaned and arched his back up to rub against Lestrade.

“Ah! P-please! Greg!” Sherlock moaned. Lestrade grinned against his neck.

“Please what, Sherlock?”

Sherlock growled in frustration. “Fuck me! Greg, please! I need you!” He gasped as Lestrade rubbed his thumb over the head of Sherlock’s cock, smearing the drop of precum down the shaft.

With his free hand, Lestrade grabbed the lube from the table beside them and popped the top open. He pulled away from Sherlock to apply the lube to his fingers. Sherlock pushed himself up onto his arms to watch Lestrade through lidded eyes, unconsciously spreading his legs for easier access.

Lestrade moved to kneel between Sherlock’s legs and leaned forward to place a hand on the bed to balance himself. He pulled Sherlock’s legs over his shoulders and dragged his lubed fingers over Sherlock’s puckered hole. Lestrade rubbed it for a moment, then plunged one finger in as deep as it could go.

Sherlock let out a satisfied moan and lay back, crossing his ankles behind Lestrade’s neck. Lestrade added a second, then a third finger. He knew he found that bundle of nerves when Sherlock made a stuttering gasp and bucked up, then back down onto his fingers.

“Greg! Please! Fuck me now!”

Lestrade pulled his fingers from Sherlock and grabbed the lube again, wetting his fingers and slicking his cock. He lined up and began to push in, watching Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape as he stopped breathing for a moment. When Lestrade was fully sheathed, Sherlock let out a shuddering breath. Lestrade leaned forward and kissed the side of Sherlock’s face as he waited for Sherlock to tell him to continue. He moved down Sherlock’s chest to lick and nip at his nipple, causing Sherlock to gasp and pant.

“Greg, Greg, please!”

Lestrade took the queue and pulled out only to slam back in. Sherlock groaned and clung to Lestrade as his hole was pounded, his prostate being hit with every other thrust. He met Lestrade thrust for thrust and reached down to pull at his cock bouncing between them.

Lestrade growled into Sherlock’s ear as the hole around him tightened when Sherlock touched himself. The pressure began to build at the base of his spine and his thrusts became more frantic. The pleasure burst as Lestrade emptied himself into Sherlock’s tight hole, groaning out Sherlock’s name into his shoulder.

Sherlock moaned as he felt Lestrade’s hot seed seep into him and pulled his cock a few more times before he released with a moan, cum pouring onto his stomach and chest.

Lestrade gently pulled his flaccid cock from Sherlock’s hole and cleaned Sherlock off with the towel beside them. He got off the bed and put the towel into the hamper, then returned and snuggled up to Sherlock, who was already almost asleep.

“I love you, Sherlock,” he said and kissed Sherlock’s temple.

Sherlock scooted as close as he could get and draped an arm over Lestrade’s chest, mumbling, “I love you, too, Greg.” They fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed and so are flames, I like to know how people feel about things. If you see anything wrong, like spelling or whatever, tell me please so I can fix it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
